narutofandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Gaara
Magnet Release Gaara uses Magnet Release in Gaara Hiden. Currently translating the chapter and it should be out fully tonight. Magnet Release should be added to his infobox with a novel only tag, right? --EmotionalRockfish (talk) 04:46, July 6, 2015 (UTC) :Before that I'd like to read the fully translated chapter.--JOA2004:48, July 6, 2015 (UTC) ::He uses Magnet Release in the novel? Oh good lord... :: 04:48, July 6, 2015 (UTC) What involvement does Kishi have with the Hiden? Did he give the A-Ok to the author? If he gave his thumbs up, or had involvement himself it may be canon, if not then it is novel only.. although it's been awhile now people still think he has Magnet Release anyway.. QuakingStar (talk) 04:51, July 6, 2015 (UTC) :I think everything else is being given novel only tags atm, so it's probably safer to just do that. I know Kishi illustrated the covers of the books, but I'm unsure of how canon they are. And yeah, I'll link the translation when it's done. --EmotionalRockfish (talk) 04:57, July 6, 2015 (UTC) ::Can you take a picture of the Japanese pls? I want to read it with my own eyes ._. I mean, the novels still are just novels, so they don't count anyway, but still... I want to punch a hole in a wall :D • Seelentau 愛 議 05:22, July 6, 2015 (UTC) :::I mean, Thrall's Balls, man, do we have to go through another round of "Does Gaara have Magnet Release" again? Ugh. 05:35, July 6, 2015 (UTC) :::Sure thing.For context, Gaara's fighting against someone who manages to get through his shield, and the book previously made a point that everyone's hiden jutsu were revealed in the war. Which is important because this is the only secret jutsu he has left that no one knows about. :::http://i.imgur.com/O6TluHz.jpg :::Important stuff starts around the paragraph in the middle with 'だが'.--EmotionalRockfish (talk) 06:05, July 6, 2015 (UTC) だが、〈砂の盾〉は、その槍をことごとく防ぎきった。我愛羅が父より受け継いだ、磁遁である。 No idea how to translate the first sentence, lol. Something about a spear and the shield of sand. Second sentence is "Magnet Release is what Gaara inherited from his father.". fcking sigh. • Seelentau 愛 議 06:37, July 6, 2015 (UTC) :I swear, the author wrote this novel after watching the last shitstorm on this wiki about Gaara and Magnet Release, just to rub it into our faces once more. Now what? Tag him with "Magnet Release - Novel only"? Do we tag all sand techniques with the same? This is going to suck so much.... Norleon (talk) 06:53, July 6, 2015 (UTC) ::No. The book also states that "That single measure was something he hadn’t used before until now, his father’s jutsu." (by OD-chan). He can just control iron sand in addition to his normal sand control. Sand control still isn't Magnet Release. Just to clarify that^^ • Seelentau 愛 議 07:01, July 6, 2015 (UTC) eer, I just checked Magnet Release and "This is further reinforced when the Gaara Hiden: A Sandstorm Mirage novel stated that none of Rasa's child inherited his Magnet Release."??? What is the truth now? • Seelentau 愛 議 07:10, July 6, 2015 (UTC) :The line in chapter 4 is, "The truth was that neither of the three sand siblings had inherited the Fourth Kazekage's jutsu." Without knowing more of the context in chapter 5, I don't know how to reconcile the two. ''~SnapperT '' 07:18, July 6, 2015 (UTC) Gonna reply to everything here. 1. That first sentence is 'However, the shield completely defended against the spear.' But yep. It later says 'A shield of sparkling metal particles repelled the spear of water.' I had to read that part before I was 100% certain. 2. Seelentau is right about that. He's never used this before, so it's got nothing to do with his sand manipulation. 3. The book was probably lying? This comes later in chapter 5, so I'd take this as the truth. The fact that this is supposed to be a surprise is pretty important, I think. Probably trying to get you to think he didn't have it, then... bam.--EmotionalRockfish (talk) 08:09, July 6, 2015 (UTC) More info please> Also does it mention what natures Magnet consists of? Just wondering if it confirms Wind and Earth.--[[User:Elveonora|'Elve']] Talk Page| 11:39, July 6, 2015 (UTC) Gaara has Magnet Release, who cares. If he didn't get it from his dad he should have gotten it from Shukaku anyways... QuakingStar (talk) 17:28, July 6, 2015 (UTC) :Not seeing the big deal....if this is true, let's just tag him as ~novel only and be on our mary way.--Mina talk | 20:58, July 6, 2015 (UTC) The big deal is that its a dream come true. Alota people were saying he possessed Magnet Release even before it was confirmed...this is like History in the Making. Also, since the writer for the Gaara Hiden novel is worked with Kishi on the Boruto Movie (saw it somewhere on the wiki), we can expect to see Gaara using the Magnet Release (hopefully!) in the film. --Kyle Ethan (talk) 21:08, July 6, 2015 (UTC) The book says nothing about the individual natures, unfortunately. --EmotionalRockfish (talk) 14:51, July 8, 2015 (UTC) :It's pretty simple. Jin no Sho listed only three basic natures for Gaara: Wind, Lightning & Earth. His father has: Wind, Earth, Water & Yin. The two share: Wind & Earth. Problem solved.--JOA2015:11, July 8, 2015 (UTC) ::Gaara's natures have no influence on this, though. Even if he didn't have earth or wind, Magnet Release would still be made up of those. • Seelentau 愛 議 15:24, July 8, 2015 (UTC) :::I know all of that, still paranoid about a possible error though. Maybe they omitted Lightning for Rasa by an accident and it's actually Lightning+Earth or hell Lightning+Wind. @Seel, not unless he too has Magnet Release.--[[User:Elveonora|'Elve']] Talk Page| 15:25, July 8, 2015 (UTC) The novels are a part of the New Era Project, correct? If so, they are canon. Not novel-canon. Just canon. It's a sad thing we've been in denial for this long.--Reliops (talk) 09:33, July 26, 2015 (UTC) :Applying this flawed logic, the Naruto live play is also canon? >.>--Omojuze (talk) 09:51, July 26, 2015 (UTC) ::I don't recall the live plays being mentioned as part of New Era Project. Do you?--Reliops (talk) 09:55, July 26, 2015 (UTC) :::Naruto Project, 2015 first on the list >.>--Omojuze (talk) 10:00, July 26, 2015 (UTC) :::Am I understand you correctly if you were referring to an re-enactment of canon story material as your argument? If so: wat.--Reliops (talk) 11:16, July 26, 2015 (UTC) ::::That's still not what canon is~ • Seelentau 愛 議 11:37, July 26, 2015 (UTC) :::::The live-play is an re-enactment. That doesn't mean the story material isn't canon - it already was. Also listed under the New Era Project banner we have The Last, the Boruto movie and a bunch of info books - all of which are canon. That means the novels must be too. By what logic are you proposing to picking and choosing what is and is not canon?--Reliops (talk) 19:52, July 26, 2015 (UTC) ::::::No, that's not the logic we're using. We're using the logic that the original material (the manga) is the canon. Everything that's adapted from it (movies, games, novels, ...) is not canon. The only exception are The Last (chapter 699.5) and Boruto The Movie (because Kishimoto declared it canon). • Seelentau 愛 議 20:19, July 26, 2015 (UTC) :::::::Who is this "we" you're referring to? Regardless, your logic is faulty - that's a matter of fact. As is the fact that the New Era Project is an extension of the franchise and all that falls under it is canonical. This goes for the movies, the data books, and yes, the novels. There is no picking and choosing based on preference.--Reliops (talk) 21:17, July 26, 2015 (UTC) ::::::::The wiki, of course. If you can give me proof that everything that's part of the Naruto Project is said to be part of the manga, then please do so. • Seelentau 愛 議 21:20, July 26, 2015 (UTC) :::::::::Two editors cannot speak on behalf of the entire wiki. The proof is right in front of you. The novels, data books and The Last fill in the gaps in between 699 and 700. The Boruto movie carries on the franchise and its companion info books provide additional information. All of this falls under the same banner. They all fill in the void. By what hair-brained logic have you come to deduce the novels are not canonical? There is no reasonable explanation other than your inherit bias against being wrong, which shouldn't surprise me since obstinance and pleading ignorance when convenient is your MO for dealing with arguments you know you can't win.--Reliops (talk) 22:51, July 26, 2015 (UTC) ::::::::::No proof for your words and personal attacks instead. Just what I expected. Go insult someone else please, I don't have time for your antics. Thanks <3 • Seelentau 愛 議 23:05, July 26, 2015 (UTC) ::::::::::Hello!? 1st: Calm your tits. 2nd: The novels contradict with the canon, so no, they are not canon, this information is enough to say that. 3rd: The discussion about the canonicity of the novels (and how we will handle them) already happened, quite a while ago, and it was decided this way. Just because you missed it, doesn't mean you can go on a rant because of it. 4th: You say 2pple. Well. You're just one person. Also, wiki(s) are not a place for democracy, believe me, I've learned it the hard way.--Omojuze (talk) 23:07, July 26, 2015 (UTC) Sensor Type Since when? Does that also come from Gaara Hiden?--BeyondRed (talk) 18:47, July 11, 2015 (UTC) :Na, but he used sensing sand. • Seelentau 愛 議 19:11, July 11, 2015 (UTC) ::Concealed Sand Picture Cat is a sensing technique.--Omojuze (talk) 20:25, July 11, 2015 (UTC) :::I was under the impression we only considered those with an innate ability to sense chakra to be sensor types. Sage Mode is also a sensing technique, yet its users are not listed as sensors (not for that reason, anyway).--BeyondRed (talk) 20:56, July 11, 2015 (UTC) ::::Because Sage Mode is not a sensory technique. Sensing Technique is a sensory technique too. This one is just a fancy variation of it, as to say.--Omojuze (talk) 21:04, July 11, 2015 (UTC) :::::Well, technically Gaara really just uses his chakra sand to check the area and if it touches something, he knows that it's there. He can't sense chakra or people by himself, so I wouldn't say for sure that it's a sensing technique. The databook calls it a "physical sensing technique", by the way. • Seelentau 愛 議 21:07, July 11, 2015 (UTC) ::::::contact sensing technique. Just implies a fancy way of doing it tbh.--Omojuze (talk) 21:10, July 11, 2015 (UTC) :::::::Well, he obviously can't sense chakra with it, so there's the difference to actually sensing someone. • Seelentau 愛 議 21:16, July 11, 2015 (UTC) ::::::::Not true... I think. Can't he sense who's chakra is it, like he did with Mū and the Giant Clam?--Omojuze (talk) 21:18, July 11, 2015 (UTC) :::::::::Not according to the databook. Dunno what the manga says, haven't read those parts in a long time. • Seelentau 愛 議 21:23, July 11, 2015 (UTC) ::::::::::Honestly, the databook says nothing about it, with the exception of it being a sensing technique.--Omojuze (talk) 21:28, July 11, 2015 (UTC) According to its debut in the databook, Gaara didn't even use Concealed Sand Picture Cat until he found the clam, meaning he used a different technique to detect Mū. Then again, some of those debuts are blatantly wrong, so who knows?--BeyondRed (talk) 21:30, July 11, 2015 (UTC) :The databook says that the sand clings to the enemy to reveal its outline. Nothing about chakra. • Seelentau 愛 議 21:31, July 11, 2015 (UTC) ::Guess it needs to sense the chakra to know where the enemy is.. Honestly, I'm picking straws here. "Sensory Technique", however, says enough that it does, in fact, sense. But what, I have no idea then >.>--Omojuze (talk) 21:34, July 11, 2015 (UTC) :::It is a sensing technique, just not one that senses chakra. Does that make Gaara a sensor type? No idea. • Seelentau 愛 議 21:36, July 11, 2015 (UTC)